This invention relates to geometrical instruments and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transferring non-perpendicular angles in building construction to corresponding cutting angles.
The method and apparatus of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in establishing cutting angles for cabinet tops. For example, in many modern style kitchens, it has become common to design structures which have obtuse angles rather than perpendicular walls. Cabinet tops for such kitchens are required to provide a continuous surface extending through such obtuse angles corners. Computation of the proper cutting angles to form joints for such tops is difficult and often beyond the capability of many cabinet installers. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for determining such angles with a minimum of skill.